Love Can't Hide
by ElaineDex
Summary: Following her second reunion with Ronon Dex, Lyssa Hunter realises that maybe he isn't her 'one true love' after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Can't Hide**

**Date : 9th May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

* * *

**As Dr. Ellie Harrison walked up the make-shift aisle to marry Ronon Dex, Lyssa Hunter looked on, her heart not half as ****broken as she would have imagined it would be had she been witnessing this scene five months ago.**

**Her eyes flicked to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard who stood by Ronon's side at the top of 'the aisle', watching Ellie's approach and her heart did a strange kind of flip-flop at the sight of him in his official Earth's Air Force Uniform.**

**He was so handsome with his dark floppy hair. And why did he look so cute with his sunglasses on?**

**As Ellie passed close by, Lyssa looked at the woman whom she had once considered her love rival and realised just how right Ellie was for Ronon and just how wrong she had been.**

**Ellie needed Ronon to protect her and their baby, Hope, who was currently in Dr. Beckett's arms, where as Lyssa, once Ronon had taught her all he knew, was quite capable of looking after herself. Also, Lyssa had been quite young when she met Ronon and well, things change.**

**Her eyes flicked back to Sheppard and she blushed, something she rarely did, as she realised his sunglasses' hidden eyes were looking directly at her. She felt the heat of his gaze, hotter than the sun that was beating down upon them in the meadow on the mainland where Ronon and Ellie had decided to have their wedding.**

**She looked away quickly and Sheppard's lips twitched in a hidden smile. He knew the effect he had on Lyssa. Knew just how overwhelmed she felt at falling for someone new and he liked the feeling it gave him. As though he was in control.**

**He knew she was struggling, adjusting to being attracted to someone who was not of this Galaxy and he looked forward to getting to know her better. The one thing he wasn't looking forward to was telling Ronon of his interest in his old girlfriend.**

**He glanced at Ronon who was watching Ellie as she drew near them, a look of intense happiness upon his face. He had never seen Ronon looking so happy and he just hoped Ronon would be happy for him….and Lyssa.**

**The ceremony went off without a hitch and Sheppard clapped with the rest of the congregation as Ellie and Ronon kissed to seal their union.**

**The celebrations began in earnest afterwards and everyone felt they could, for once, be happy and let their guard down.**

**The main meal was over and the dancing and evening celebrations had begun and Sheppard was just about to seek out Lyssa when Ellie approached him.**

"**John", she said, grasping one of his hands in one of her small ones.**

"**Ellie, you looked beautiful today", he said stooping to kiss her cheek and Ellie smiled.**

"**Are you saying I look terrible normally?", she asked and he had the good grace to look embarrassed as she tapped his arm playfully.**

"**No …….I ….you do. You look nice", he said as he took in the long ivory coloured gown she wore which he had heard Teyla's friends, here on the mainland, had made for her.**

"**John…don't panic. Have you spoke to Lyssa today?", Ellie asked and John looked at her, shock clear on his face.**

"**Why…um…why would I talk to Lyssa?", he asked and Ellie grinned at him.**

"**I know you have feelings for each other. Lyssa told me that day with Michael", Ellie replied.**

"**Does er, does Ronon know?", Sheppard asked, gulping when Ellie shook her head.**

"**No. I promised Lyssa I wouldn't mention anything. She only told me to convince me that Ronon actually wanted me and not her, but John…..I don't like keeping secrets from him. Please tell Ronon soon. I know he won't appreciate being kept in the dark….by any of us".**

**Sheppard sighed. "Ellie, I don't even know myself what's happening between me and Lyssa. How can I tell Ronon?".**

"**How can you tell me what?", Ronon asked gruffly, suddenly appearing beside them and pulling Ellie back close against his broad chest.**

**Sheppard and Ellie exchanged a sharp look as Ronon looked at them both suspiciously and eventually Sheppard said,**

"**Oh…it's nothing. Really".**

**Ronon smiled, his arms tightening around Ellie as he said,**

"**Come on, you can tell me. What is it?".**

**Sheppard shrugged, "Ah…I" and he looked disdainfully at Ellie as she blurted,**

"**He wants to dance with me".**

**Ronon looked at Sheppard thinking it was a strange request.**

"**Oh", he said, then added, "Well, you'll have to wait. I need to be alone with my wife right now".**

"**No problem", Sheppard said giving Ellie a look that said 'Dance with you? Couldn't you have picked something a little different?' as Ronon pulled her away and Ellie stuck her tongue out at him in response.**

**Sheppard sighed and looked around, his eyes finally finding Lyssa. He saw she was watching Ronon and Ellie walking away and he walked casually over to her.**

"**Hey", he said, watching as she started at the sound of his voice. She must have been deep in thought, but about what?**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yes", Lyssa answered, smiling at him.**

"**You sure?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa nodded.**

"**I'm sure".**

**Not wanting to pry too much Sheppard bumped his shoulder against hers and said,**

"**This is supposed to be a party so let's have some fun".**

"**What did you have in mind?", Lyssa asked and Sheppard blinked at her. He would like to tell her exactly what he had on his mind but maybe she wasn't ready to hear it just yet. **

**He looked around and spotted Rodney lurking with intent over by the food table and he smiled wickedly. **

"**Come on….I have a plan".**

**After convincing Rodney that he had just eaten something that contained something that brought out one of his many allergic reactions and that he was indeed breaking out in huge red spots, Sheppard and Lyssa dissolved into fits of laughter as he ran away all but screaming for Beckett.**

"**He's so easy to get", Sheppard said as he regained control of himself and Lyssa nodded.**

"**He is, but that was cruel", and she swiped the tears of laughter away from the corners of her eyes.**

"**It's good to see you smile", Sheppard said suddenly, his hand reaching for her face but he had to snatch it away as Teyla approached them, Hope cradled in her arms.**

"**Lyssa, John", Teyla greeted them. "Would it be possible for one of you to watch Hope for me for five minutes? I promised Ellie and Ronon I would have her for tonight but I am desperate to visit the rest rooms".**

**Sheppard and Lyssa looked at one another and when Lyssa saw the look of complete horror on Sheppard's face at the prospect of having to hold the baby she held out her arms to Teyla.**

"**I'll take her", she said and Teyla passed her Hope gratefully and then dashed off.**

**Lyssa adjusted the baby in her arms and looked down at her.**

**Sheppard watched on with interest as Lyssa made soft crooning noises at Hope who gurgled back happily.**

"**Do you think she looks like Ronon?", he asked leaning closer to gingerly look at the baby.**

"**She has his mouth", Lyssa said, tracing a finger over the baby's small mouth and Sheppard frowned.**

"**About Ronon…", he began, almost jumping out of his skin as a large hand crashed down upon his shoulder.**

"**You're making me nervous, I keep hearing my name coming from your mouth", Ronon said and Sheppard laughed.**

"**Good, you're here. Where's Ellie, I want that dance?", and as he spotted Ellie nearby he headed off and Lyssa watched him go looking slightly confused.**

"**What is with him tonight?", Ronon asked and Lyssa shrugged.**

"**Maybe he's had too much of Dr. Zelenka's home brew", she suggested and Ronon laughed.**

"**Do you want me to take her?", he asked looking at Hope and Lyssa held the baby out to him.**

"**Sure. Teyla needed the rest room", she said and Ronon nodded.**

"**So. How's your mystery romance coming along?", he asked after a moment and Lyssa looked at him, her eyes widening.**

"**Um, it er, it, well….", she stuttered and Ronon reached out and touched her arm.**

"**Look, it's none of my business", then a thought dawned on him. "He hasn't already got a wife on Earth has he?" he asked and Lyssa shook her head.**

"**No, nothing like that", she replied.**

**Just then they heard Ellie cry out and Ronon and Lyssa instantly turned only to find Ellie and Sheppard sprawled on the floor in fits of laughter.**

"**I really can't understand why he wanted to dance", Ronon said and Lyssa shook her head.**

"**Me neither".**

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Can't Hide**

**Date :10****th**** May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

* * *

**Lyssa got to the meeting room at the same time as Major Lorne who nodded at her as they nearly collided in the doorway.**

**As he stepped back to let her inside first, Lyssa saw that Ellie, Dr. Weir and an army officer she'd never seen before were all sat waiting. Sheppard was stood at the back ****of the room, smiling at her.**

**"Sorry, am I late?", she asked, dragging her eyes from his and sliding into a spare seat opposite Ellie who smiled awkwardly at her.**

**"Not at all", Dr Weir replied, "But now you and Major Lorne are here we can get on".**

**She shuffled some papers and glanced at Sheppard before continuing.**

**"You all may or may not be aware but Major Lorne's team has recently been disbanded due to the fact that his three team-mates have all had to return to**

**Earth. Captain Jones here", and she indicated to the new recruit, "has just joined us from the SGC and already has his place on Major Lorne's new team. That just leaves ****you two", and she looked from Ellie to Lyssa, smiling at the look on both women's faces.**

**"But i'm already a member of another team", Lyssa said and Elizabeth nodded.**

**"I know but Lt. Colonel Sheppard and I feel you would serve us better working with Major Lorne. He needs a team member like you Lyssa. I want this new team to ****be just as good as Sheppard's team and your skills are very similar to Ronon's".**

**Lyssa nodded and Elizabeth turned to Ellie.**

**"You are just as qualified as Rodney and Major Lorne has requested you also join the team".**

**"You did?", Ellie asked, surprise clear in her voice as she turned to look at Lorne who smiled at her.**

**"I just hope Ronon doesn't kill me for this", he said sheepishly and Ellie held out a hand.**

**"I'll handle Ronon, don't you worry. I've been dying to get on a team like this", she said and Elizabeth laughed.**

**"Well then, if you're all in agreement, that's it for now", she said and they all stood to leave.**

**As the others left to go back to their normal posts, Sheppard caught Lyssa's arm.**

**"Are you ok with this?", he asked and Lyssa looked at him questioningly.**

**"It's just, we need another team to step up the pace a bit, cover more planets as my team can't do it all and we wanted to make sure we have the ****best possible people on it", he explained.**

**"Did you recommend me for the team?", Lyssa asked and Sheppard smiled his usual cute smile, the one that made her insides melt.**

**"Yes...you deserve it", he said and Lyssa raised her eyebrows at him.**

**"Really? And is that all I deserve?", she asked feeling bold enough to be flirty all of a sudden.**

**"Well I...", he began, about to move closer to her when Ronon's voice boomed out from further down the hall, making them both jump guiltily.**

**"No way! There is no way you are being on anyone's team. SHEPPARD!!", Ronon bellowed, suddenly appearing at the end of the hall, Ellie not far behind him.**

**"Ronon, stop. You have no say in this, i'm already on the team", Ellie shouted back.**

**"Uh-oh", Sheppard said, side-stepping past Lyssa slowly.**

**"Sheppard, stay where you are", Ronon said, breaking out into a run as Sheppard suddenly took off down the corridor.**

**Lyssa stepped back as Ronon shot past her and she turned to look at Ellie as she stopped beside her.**

**"He didn't take it too well then?", Lyssa guessed and Ellie folded her arms.**

**"You could say that", she replied.**

**ooOoo**

**A few days later a disgruntled looking Ronon stood with Sheppard in the gateroom as Lorne's team waited for the gate to dial up for their first mission.**

**"She'll be fine", Sheppard said, speaking to Ronon, even though his eyes watched Lyssa as she checked her weapons were secure.**

**"She'd better be", Ronon said moving toward Ellie as he threw Sheppard a look that could kill.**

**Lyssa's hands stilled as she watched Ronon approach Ellie. His hand cupped the back of her head and his mouth crashed down upon hers. Lyssa looked away and her ****eyes clashed with Sheppard's. She wished he wanted to to wish her farewell in a similar fashion and she sighed when he raised a hand and wiggled his fingers at her instead.**

**Just then the gate burst into life and Ellie extracted herself from Ronon and moved to Lyssa's side behind Captain Jones and Major Lorne.**

**A few hours later and they returned un-harmed but with Lyssa and Captain Jones arguing over something.**

**"Hey, you guys, cut it out", Lorne said as they headed to the briefing room.**

**As Ellie, Lyssa and Jones disappeared inside Sheppard caught up with Lorne.**

**"How'd it go?", he asked and Lorne shrugged.**

**"Ok, I guess", Lorne replied and Sheppard frowned.**

**"You guess?", he said suspiciously and Lorne sighed.**

**"I'm not sure Lyssa and Jones get on. But we'll see how it goes".**

**"Keep me informed", Sheppard said and Lorne nodded.**

**"Yes sir".**

**ooOoo**

**A few weeks later Lyssa's relationship with Jones was not improving. He constantly argued with her whenever she was tracking something and it bugged her the way he ****spoke to Ellie, as though she was some bumbling idiot.**

**On one particular mission, Jones was doing just that, speaking to Ellie as though she was stupid. Lyssa glanced over at Major Lorne, who was as usual when this happened, out ****of earshot.**

**"Look Captain I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my calculations. The temple should be right behind those trees", Ellie was saying but Jones just laughed.**

**"Yeah right, just like the place we were looking for last week was behind that huge stone wall?"**

**Ellie blushed and looked away. "Ok, so that was a bit wrong but...", she trailed off as Lyssa stepped forward.**

**"You don't need to explain yourself to him Ellie. If Lorne is ok with things then he doesn't have a say in it", and she looked at Jones pointedly.**

**They were about to start arguing when Lorne approached them.**

**"What's going on? We don't have time to stop, let's keep moving", he said.**

**Ellie and Lyssa exchanged a glance before they followed Lorne, totally missing the look of contempt that Jones threw Lyssa's way.**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 11****th**** May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he wasn****t her ****one true love**** after all.**

* * *

**Lyssa was in a foul mood. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see anyone or make polite chit-chat, she just wanted to sit in silence and grieve.**

**Grieve for the family that had been taken so cruelly from her on this day so many years ago. **

**She made her way to one of the highest points on Atlantis and went out onto the outer walk-way, the cool breeze hitting her in the face as soon as she stepped out.**

**She breathed in deeply, the fresh air soothing her soul.**

**She thought about her father and how she missed telling him things. A girl needed her father to rely upon. She missed having someone to rely on. It had been so long since she had been able to trust anyone but herself. Her time with Ronon had been cut short twice now and whilst she knew he was still her friend, she realised he now had other priorities.**

**She felt alone, utterly alone. As she thought of her mother and younger brother, tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her. **

**Lyssa was not normally a tearful person but today she had decided she wanted to be, she wanted to wallow in her own sorrow and not have to make excuses to anyone for doing so. She was always so strong. But not today.**

**ooOoo**

**Down in the gate room, Major Lorne looked at Ellie and Captain Jones. They were waiting to go off-world and Dr Weir was getting agitated because they were holding up the gate schedule.**

"**You two have any idea where Lyssa could be?".**

**Both of them shook their heads.**

**Lorne tapped his ear-piece.**

"**Lyssa come in? Lyssa this is Lorne. Can you hear me?"**

**Nothing.**

**Just then Sheppard appeared at the top of the steps.**

"**What's the problem Major?", he asked and they all turned to look up at him.**

"**Lyssa's gone AWOL", Lorne replied and Sheppard nodded.**

"**Ok, well, it's your call. Go without her if you want. I'll go look for her".**

**Lorne shook his head and looked to the gate controller.**

"**Stand us down", he said and then looking at Sheppard added, "We'll all look for her".**

**As Lorne moved to go and speak quietly with Sheppard, Jones turned to Ellie.**

**"This is ridiculous, we should just go without her".**

**"We're supposed to be a team", Ellie replied, frowning when Jones made a derisive noise before moving away.**

**Ellie shook her head at the Captain's back as she headed toward Lorne.**

**The search for Lyssa began and Sheppard headed off on his own. He had an idea where she might be. She had mentioned that she liked the view from the highest point of the city and he wondered if she was there now and if she was, what the matter was.**

**Eventually he reached the view point and saw through the glass that Lyssa was indeed there and she looked upset. He tapped his ear-piece and spoke quietly.**

**"Lorne, Sheppard here. I've got Lyssa...if you feel you can do without her get the rest of your team and get on your way, i'll see you later".**

**"Yes Sir", Lorne's reply came back.**

**Slowly Sheppard stepped out onto the balcony.**

**"Hey", he said softly and Lyssa spun to face him, surprised at hearing someone's voice and when she saw it was him she turned away quickly, groaning inwardly at the fact that of all the people on Atlantis, he should be the one to find her like this.**

**"Are you ok?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa didn't answer immediately as she was trying to get her voice under control.**

**"Lyssa? What's going on?", Sheppard asked, becoming quite concerned now.**

**"Nothing's going on, i'm fine", Lyssa eventually managed, turning her head to one side when he moved to stand next to her.**

**"Well standing up here all alone and not showing up on time for an off-world mission with your team doesn't seem like nothing to me", Sheppard said gently.**

**"Oh, god, the mission. Am I in trouble with Lorne?", Lyssa asked, momentarily forgetting her tear-stained face as she turned to look at him.**

**"No...but you could be in trouble with me if you don't tell me what's wrong", Sheppard replied going to touch her but she moved away, further along the balcony.**

**Frowning Sheppard followed her.**

**"Lyssa?", he pushed, his eyes widening as she suddenly rounded on him.**

**"It's the anniversary of my families' deaths ok? My entire family were slaughtered by the Wraith on this day exactly nine years ago and i've been pretty much alone ever since. Is that a good enough reason for you?", she said hotly, swiping at fresh tears as they spilled out onto her flushed cheeks.**

**"Lyssa...i'm sorry. I had no idea", Sheppard said, reaching out for her once more but again she evaded his touch.**

**"Well, you wouldn't would you. It's not something you just drop into conversation", Lyssa replied, calming slightly as she took in the look of distress on his face.**

**"I'm tired of being alone", she admitted, taking a leap of faith.**

**"You'll never be alone as long as i'm around", Sheppard said stepping toward her slowly, as though almost afraid she'd move away again.**

**When she didn't he reached a hand out and cupped her face, his thumb smoothing over a tear-track. He watched, enthralled, as Lyssa rubbed her cheek against the palm of his hand as though seeking comfort.**

**He stepped closer and pulled her head to his shoulder and they just stood there for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't quite as tall as him and he rested his cheek against her forhead, loving the feel of her in his arms...finally.**

**After a few minues Lyssa raised her head and looked at him.**

**"Thank you", she said and Sheppard regarded her.**

**"For what?", he asked and she smiled.**

**"For just holding me and not trying anything else", she replied and Sheppard suddenly looked uncomfortable.**

**"Let me guess", she said, "you were thinking about it?".**

**Sheppard squirmed visibly and Lyssa touched his face before he started to waffle.**

**"Kiss me John", she said and he looked at her for a second or two before his mouth met hers.**

**From behind the glass Ronon turned away and headed back down the stairs. He had heard Lyssa was missing and he'd known why. It seemed Sheppard had found her first though. He felt hurt that Lyssa hadn't felt she could tell him that Sheppard was her mystery man and as for Sheppard, why hadn't he been man enough to just come straight out and tell him?**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 11th May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 4 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he ****wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

* * *

Later that day Sheppard had told Lyssa to wait in his quarters whilst he went and spoke to Lorne and the rest of her team. He said he'd explain her absence somehow and she trusted him not to tell everyone what the matter had been. He had agreed it was up to her to tell them if she so wished.

She wandered around his room for a few minutes, picking up various items that must have been from his home on Earth. He had discarded a T-shirt on the bed and she picked it up, her nostrils picking up his scent and she breathed in deeply, her stomach experiencing a fluttering sensation that made her gasp for breath and she put the T-shirt down hastily and headed for Sheppard's balcony.

She was lost in thought, perched on the balcony railing and staring out at the ocean when his voice brought her back to reality.

"Do you like putting your life in danger?", he asked and she laughed at his expression.

"You shouldn't mind heights being a pilot and all", she replied.

"I didn't say heights bothered me", Sheppard replied, his concerned look making her heart beat a little faster.

"Look…no hands", Lyssa said and on impulse she let go of the railing and waved at him.

She gasped though as Sheppard quickly covered the distance between them and grasped her waist.

"Don't do that", he said and Lyssa blinked at him, her hands lowering and resting lightly on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry", she all but whispered and as they stared at one another an unmistakeable tension began to grow between them.

Slowly Sheppard moved his hands up to cup her face and then without any warning pulled her head down until her lips touched his in a kiss that surprised her with it's gentleness.

Sheppard decided he could get used to kissing Lyssa. He moved closer to her, nudging her knees apart and then nestling between her thighs. He dropped a hand to one of her hips ensuring she didn't fall from the railing.

Lyssa felt a surge of heat run through her as Sheppard's kiss intensified and he suddenly cupped her bottom and lifted her from the railing and held her against him. As he turned with her, Lyssa wrapped her legs around him, pleased when she heard him groan as he carried her inside.

Sheppard lowered Lyssa onto his bed, immediately reaching for the buttons on her combats whilst his lips nuzzled at the sensitive spot just below her ear.

As his hands reached inside her waistband, caressing the smooth skin of her taught abdomen, Lyssa had a moment of apprehension.

Ronon had been her only lover. A flurry of emotions went through her mind. Was she doing the right thing, being here like this with Sheppard?

She felt Sheppard's hand slide higher, his thumb grazing a nipple as he cupped her breast.

She gasped and he looked at her.

"Are you alright?", he asked and she nodded, her apprehension waning as she looked into his smiling eyes.

Sheppard moved down and pushed her top up and over her head, helping her wriggle free of it and then he quickly pulled his T-shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

Lyssa's eyes moved over the hard contours of his chest which was lightly sprinkled with dark hair. Hair that made a very inviting looking path down toward the waistband of his combats.

She held out her arms to him and he gladly went into them, gathering her close as his mouth covered hers.

He moved, switching their positions so that she was on top of him and his hands roamed over her body before sliding down to her open trousers. His hands slipped inside and he cupped her buttocks and kneaded the flesh gently and Lyssa moaned into his mouth, her fingers delving into his gorgeous floppy hair.

Sheppard suddenly flipped Lyssa onto her back and began to tug down her combats, pulling her panties down with them, leaving her totally exposed to his wandering eyes.

Lyssa closed her eyes momentarily but they sprang open again as she felt Sheppard's mouth close over one aching nipple and she gripped his muscled shoulders as streaks of desire shot to the pit of her stomach. Her hips jerked and Sheppard smiled to himself. He began to pleasure her breasts in earnest, a lick here, a gentle scrape of his teeth there.

Lyssa moved her hands down his back, frowning when she reached the top of his combats.

"You still have your pants on", she complained and Sheppard looked at her.

"So I have", he said and he jumped up and quickly removed the offending garment.

As he moved back toward her she reached out and captured his erection in her hand and Sheppard closed his eyes as he settled by her side.

Her fingers felt the velvety soft skin, marvelling how something could feel so soft but be so hard at the same time.

Sheppard bit his bottom lip as Lyssa caressed him. He hadn't thought she'd be shy but she seemed to be holding back slightly.

He played with her for a few moments, his mouth taking a slow path back to her breasts again whilst his fingers trailed along her thighs and then felt for her moist opening. He felt Lyssa tense as he slid one finger along her outer lips.

His weight pushed her deeper into the mattress as he moved up and over her and she lost her grip on his erection as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Are you ready for more?", he asked thickly, his voice betraying his lack of control and Lyssa felt better as she realised he wasn't as together as she'd been lead to believe.

"Yes", she replied as she felt the tip of him pushing at her entrance.

With one slick push, Sheppard made her his.

Later they lay together and Lyssa rested her hand upon Sheppard's heart as he slept. She had no idea where this would lead them but she hoped that for just once in her life something would go right for her.

She was a strong woman and she knew that if things didn't work out the way she hoped she would survive but for once, just once, could something go her way?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 13****th**** May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he ****wasn****t her ****one true love**** after all.**

**Special Thanks to Kazavid for her imput with this Chapter.**

* * *

Ellie watched Ronon play with his food and knew something was not right.

"What's wrong?", she asked as she swapped Hope to her other arm.

Ronon looked at his wife for a moment trying to decide whether to tell her what the problem was. He didn't want her to misunderstand his reasoning behind caring about Lyssa.

Eventually he said,

"I saw Sheppard kissing Lyssa".

"Oh, that", Ellie replied and Ronon stared at her.

"You knew?", he asked incredulously and Ellie immediately looked guilty.

"I knew they had feelings for each other but I didn't know anything had happened between them", she answered.

"How long have you known?", Ronon said, his tone telling Ellie he was less than happy.

"A while", she said evasively but Ronon caught her hand on the table as she reached for one of Hope's toys.

"How long is a while?".

Ellie looked at him, dread filling her heart. They had been so happy lately and she didn't want that to change, not after everything they'd been through.

"Does it matter?", she asked and the look he gave her told her it obviously did.

Sighing she said, "Lyssa told me on the day I killed Michael. She told me to convince me that you loved me and not her…..Ronon don't be mad at me or Lyssa".

"I thought Sheppard was my friend", Ronon said angrily.

"He is", Ellie answered, her throat drying up as Ronon stood.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't he tell me? In fact why couldn't any of you tell me?" and Ellie saw the hurt in his eyes as he stalked away.

ooOoo

Ronon caught up with Sheppard as he was leaving the training room with Teyla and he rammed him up against the wall causing Teyla to cry out in shock.

"Ronon, what are you doing?", she asked, pulling at his arm as he all but throttled Sheppard.

"That's a very good question", Sheppard choked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Ronon asked, sounding extremely pissed about something.

"Tell you what?", Sheppard croaked, having a feeling he already knew.

"I thought you were my friend, I thought that I could trust you", Ronon said releasing Sheppard who raised a hand to his throbbing neck.

"I am and you can", he replied.

"Ronon, what is this about?", Teyla asked. She had never really known Ronon to turn on Sheppard like this and it concerned her.

"Ask him", Ronon said through gritted teeth and Teyla looked to Sheppard.

"If I'm guessing right then this has something to do with Lyssa", Sheppard said and Ronon glared at him.

He wondered why the hell everyone thought that they had to keep it secret from him.

He couldn't see the problem, unless Sheppard wasn't serious and was just having a bit of fun with Lyssa? Maybe he shouldn't interfere, maybe he should just let them do what they wanted to.

After all they were not his responsibility, but no matter how much he told himself that, Ronon couldn't help feeling responsible for Lyssa. She had no family, or friends to turn to, only him, and he wasn't about to let Sheppard use her and then move on to some other willing woman when he was bored with her.

"Why didn't you have the guts to tell me what was going on?", he asked Sheppard who answered,

"Because I wasn't sure what was going on."

"This isn't another one of your so called flings is it, because if it is..."

"No it's nothing like that, I care for her, but it's still in the early stages yet", Sheppard replied.

"So why didn't you tell me?", Ronon pushed.

"What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Ronon I fancy your old girlfriend, you got a problem with that?'. What exactly did you expect me to say?", Sheppard asked, his tone mildly sarcastic.

"You could have said something", Ronon answered feeling slightly calmer.

"Yeah, well, Lyssa didn't want to say anything, not until you and Ellie were back together, and everything was alright between you guys", Sheppard said sighing as Ronon just stared at him.

"Ellie and I have been married for weeks. How long where you going to wait?", Ronon asked and when Sheppard didn't reply immediately he turned and walked away.

"John, what is going on?", Teyla asked and Sheppard looked at her.

"I'm sort of involved with Lyssa", he answered warily and Teyla rolled her eyes.

"Sort of?", she asked and Sheppard shrugged.

"Ronon will be very angry if you hurt Lyssa", Teyla commented and Sheppard laughed.

"You mean that wasn't very angry" and Teyla smiled.

"Look, I have no intention of hurting Lyssa", Sheppard said and Teyla nodded. For his sake she hoped he was being truthful.

ooOoo

A day or so later and Ronon was still skulking around. He was being off with Ellie even though he knew he shouldn't be, he had avoided Lyssa even though she had called out to him once or twice in the corridors and as for Sheppard….he felt let down by Sheppard.

As for Lyssa, she was starting to feel bad for keeping her feelings for Sheppard from Ronon. He was the only friend (as such) that she had and she felt guilty for not telling him. She had tried talking to him but he had ignored her when she'd called out to him. She began to feel so bad that just before she was due to go off-world with her team she sought out Sheppard.

"Are you alright?", Sheppard asked and she shook her head.

"I feel like we're doing something wrong", she said,

Sheppard took her hands in his.

"But we're not", he replied.

"I know...", she trailed off as Sheppard cocked his head to one side.

"Why do I sense a but?", he asked suspiciously and she frowned.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while, let things calm down".

"Lyssa...Ronon's a big boy, he'll come round", Sheppard said and Lyssa sighed.

"I've hurt his feelings, we all have. I should have known he'd be upset after everything we've both been through".

"He seems more upset with me than he does with you. Why don't you let me deal with him?", Sheppard tried but Lyssa shook her head.

Just then though Dr Weir's voice buzzed in Lyssa's ear.

"Major Lorne's team to the gate room please".

"I have to go", Lyssa said about to go when Sheppard pulled her against him.

His kiss made her tremble and she wondered could she stay away from him even if she wanted to.

ooOoo

The atmosphere over the next week didn't get any better and everyone on Atlantis became aware of the tension between Sheppard, Ronon and Lyssa.

One afternoon Lyssa was walking to her quarters when she happened upon Ronon and Ellie arguing in one of the corridors. Ellie looked fairly upset and as she spotted Lyssa she made some comment to Ronon and walked off.

"Ronon?", Lyssa said as she approached him.

Ronon folded his arms and avoided her gaze.

"Lyssa", he replied in greeting.

"What's wrong with Ellie?", she asked and Ronon frowned.

"She overheard some of the women Marines talking. They were saying that maybe I still have feelings for you and that's why i'm being off with Sheppard".

"But that's not true I take it", Lyssa said and Ronon shook his head.

"I just don't want you to be hurt Lyss, that's all there is to it. I've known Sheppard a while now and he's well...he has a reputation with women. You deserve to be treated properly".

Lyssa touched his arm.

"Ronon, you need to speak to John".

"I've been an idiot haven't I?", Ronon said and Lyssa smiled.

"It's fixable but I think you'd better not leave it much longer".

"I'll talk to him soon", Ronon said, feeling he needed to fix things with Ellie first.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 13th May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he ****wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help with this Chapter too.**

* * *

Ronon didn't actually manage to catch up with Sheppard straight away.

He made up with Ellie and she kept him busy right up until she had to leave for her next mission with her team and then it was his turn to watch their daughter and since he wanted to have a 'man to man' talk with Sheppard he didn't think Hope in his arms would set the right scene.

ooOoo

Captain Jones had not been on Atlantis all that long but Lyssa was not the only person to have had disagreements with him. He mostly had run-in's with the Athosians who lived in the city and it had been brought to Weir's attention that maybe he had a problem with people who were not from Earth.

Weir and Sheppard watched as Lorne's team departed through the gate and as the gate shut down, Weir turned to Sheppard.

"When they get back we'll take Jones to one side - have a chat with him, see what's going on".

"Ok", Sheppard agreed.

As soon as Lorne and his team arrived on the planet they started searching the immediate area for the ruins but they didn't find anything.

"Calculations wrong again?", Jones said mockingly to Ellie who ignored him and suggested they check further afield.

The further away from the gate they got the more agitated Lyssa got. Something wasn't right, she could sense it. She couldn't see anything but she could tell something or someone was watching them.

"We should head back to the gate", she said to Lorne who looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong?", Lorne asked but before Lyssa could respond Jones said,

"There's nothing wrong, just a woman getting freaked out by the noise of the forest".

"Are you serious?", Lyssa asked, he obviously didn't know just how many forests she had been in.

Jones smiled at her but it wasn't a friendly smile. Lyssa turned back to Lorne who was looking around warily.

"Something's not right", she said.

Ellie moved to her side.

"What is it?", she asked, knowing Lyssa would not suggest they go back to the gate unless there was danger present. Though they weren't friends in the true sense of the word, Ellie trusted Lyssa implicitly.

"I agree with Lyssa, we should go back", she said to Lorne who regarded them both seriously.

"Ten more minutes", Lorne said, "If we don't find anything we leave".

They carried on, approaching a heavily wooded area. Suddenly Lyssa sensed something and pulled Ellie back against her. Right in front of them, just where Ellie had been standing, a creature jumped across their path.

The creature was cat like, probably about the size of a panther. It had huge claws and nasty looking teeth. Two more creatures appeared and Ellie gasped.

"Oh crap", she said and Lyssa grimaced.

Lorne and Jones began to fire upon the creatures and Lyssa told Ellie to do the same.

"Try to get to the gate", Lorne yelled but Lyssa knew these three creatures were not going to be alone.

Sure enough as fast as they killed one, another one appeared. Ellie and Lyssa were back to back but Lyssa spun as Ellie cried out.

A creature had attacked from the side and caught Ellie's arm with a claw, ripping through the material of her jacket and blood was beginning to seep through already.

Suddenly Lorne cried out and Lyssa and Ellie looked over to see him collapse, a creature on top of him. Jones immediately fired upon the animal, killing it.

"We have to get out of here", he called, pulling Lorne up and onto his shoulder.

Lyssa knew they would not make it to the gate at this rate, there were too many creatures circling them. She placed C4 charges between the tree lines whilst Ellie covered her and then at just the right time detonated them, watching as several of the creatures were killed and the rest scattered. This gave Jones time to get to the gate and dial Atlantis.

As the gate kawooshed into life, Jones watched as Ellie and Lyssa ran toward him.

Suddenly a creature pounced from a tree, knocking Lyssa to the ground. Ellie turned to go back but Jones shouted.

"Leave her, she's dead already, there's nothing you can do".

Ellie fired some shots at the creature but her ammo ran out and she spun to face Jones shouting,

"Help her".

Jones shook his head. "Get here now Dr. before you get attacked".

Ellie shook her head numbly as she searched her back-pack for ammo she knew she didn't have, all the time aware more creatures were closing in.

"I can't leave her", she cried watching as Lyssa struggled to keep the creatures jaw from her throat.

She was about to launch herself at the animal when a shot was fired and it hit the ground at her feet and she looked at Jones, stunned to find he had aimed it to land there.

"Get here now or I'll kill you were you stand", Jones shouted.

Ellie's jaw dropped open and she glanced back at Lyssa her brain on overload.

"I'll bring help", she shouted to Lyssa as she headed for the gate.

Lyssa watched Ellie run for the gate, fighting off the creature but getting injured in the process, her arms and back covered in claw marks. She knew she would heal quickly and she also knew Ellie would not abandon her and so all she had to do for now was stay alive. The creatures that had scattered in the C4 blast now began creeping back and Lyssa knew she had to get to a safe place….but where?

ooOoo

Jones all but fell through the gate into Atlantis, Lorne falling from his shoulder into a heap on the floor.

Sheppard who had been at the top of the stairs raced down toward them, Ronon not far behind him after he'd handed Hope to a concerned looking Rodney.

"Medical team to the gate room, now", Sheppard said into his earpiece as he knelt by Lorne's side, turning to look up at Jones.

"What happened?", he asked, his question quickly followed by Ronon's,

"Where's Ellie?".

"And Lyssa?", Sheppard added.

Before Jones could answer though Ellie stumbled through, her top half seemingly covered in blood.

Ronon shot forward and grabbed her, preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright? Tell me you're alright?", he said, his hands practically tearing the jacket from her to check her injuries as the medical team arrived to see to Lorne.

"Lyssa", Ellie cried, "We have to go back for Lyssa".

"Lyssa's dead", Jones disagreed, his voice full of venom and Ellie, Ronon and Sheppard turned to look at him, their faces aghast.

"That's not true", Ellie said, pushing Ronon's hands away as she confronted Jones.

"Yes it is there is no way she'd still be alive. That creature had to have killed her", Jones argued back but Ellie stood her ground.

"No", she shouted turning to Sheppard who looked like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

"You have to help her now…she's still alive believe me".

"You left her because you knew she was dead", Jones said and Ellie swung back to face him, anger spitting from her eyes as she glared at him.

"I left her because you tried to shoot me and told me if I didn't leave you'd kill me".

This was enough for Ronon who shot forward and grasped Jones by the throat.

"You tried to shoot my wife?", he snarled and Jones gulped as he realised he may have pushed his luck too far.

Suddenly, Sheppard who had seemed to have gone onto autopilot, regained control and shoved at Ronon who, caught off guard, let go of Jones only to see Sheppard knock him out cold.

Sheppard turned to Ellie.

"Take us to her".

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 14****th**** May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 7 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Cl. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe he ****wasn****t her ****one true love**** after all.**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help with this Chapter too.**

* * *

Back on the planet Lyssa managed to kill the creature that had attacked her. She got to some nearby rocks, somehow summoning the strength to injure another creature enough so that it left her alone so she could clamber over the craggy surface.

She was badly hurt in the process and even though she knew that she healed more quickly than the average person, she realised she had lost a lot of blood and her wounds were quite deep. She wedged herself in-between two huge tightly packed boulders, pushing her body as far back into the crevice as was possible as a huge paw reached for her, it's owner growling and snarling its unhappiness at not being able to quite reach her.

Lyssa couldn't see out from her position but she sensed that more creatures were prowling around where she was trying to hide.

"Great", she muttered, feeling a little light headed from the pain and blood loss.

ooOoo

Sheppard, Ronon, Ellie, Teyla and a team of soldiers eventually made it back to the planet to search for Lyssa.

Sheppard landed the puddle jumper close to the spot where Ellie said she'd last seen Lyssa and they all got out, guns trained on the surrounding woodland.

"Be careful, the creatures appeared very quickly and without warning the last time", Ellie advised, not arguing when Ronon clamped a hand around her arm.

"You stay close to me", he muttered, immediately beginning to track Lyssa and shouting out to Sheppard when he came across Lyssa's back-pack torn to shreds and covered in blood.

Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a look that was grim.

"Keep searching", Sheppard said knowing he didn't have to tell Ronon twice.

"I've found her gun", Ellie called out, picking up the weapon and Sheppard came over again, his heart sinking as he realised Lyssa probably had no ammo left and was now all but defenceless. If she was still alive.

They followed Ronon as he followed a trail of blood that lead to a rocky area.

"We have no way of knowing if this blood is Lyssa's or the creatures'", Ronon said, his voice anguished and they all looked around helplessly as the trail seemed to go cold there.

They were just about to leave the area when Sheppard spotted two boulders, a slight gap between them that widened at the top. He went over and shone the light from his P90 into the darkness of the crevice, his heart starting painfully when he saw Lyssa hunched over, the space she was crammed into not even big enough for her to lie down.

"Over here", he called to the others before trying to reach an arm through the gap.

"Lyssa!", he said, his voice urgent and he pulled back, frowning when he couldn't reach her.

"Lyssa!", he called again but she still didn't reply.

Ronon managed to clamber up onto one of the boulders and reached down, just able to feel Lyssa's neck for a pulse.

"She's alive", he said, not missing the look of intense relief that crossed Sheppard's face as he too climbed on top of the other boulder.

The both reached down and managed to hook their hands under the shoulders of her black flak jacket and they began to pull her up.

Lyssa was not heavy but because of her position and the lack of space to manoeuvre, Sheppard and Ronon struggled to get her out of the gap and they were both glad she was unconscious otherwise she would be in agony.

They lowered her down into Teyla and Ellie's arms who kept her propped up between them until Sheppard and Ronon got down.

Ronon went to reach for Lyssa first but Ellie gave him a look that said 'let Sheppard do it', without her actually opening her mouth and he hung back, watching as Sheppard swung Lyssa up into his arms.

"Let's get out of here", Sheppard said, marching back toward the jumper, the others at his heels.

Once they were all safely inside they quickly assessed Lyssa, frowning when they saw just how badly she was injured.

"She heals fast, she'll be ok", Ronon said, trying to comfort Sheppard who looked like he wanted to commit murder.

"Jones had better stay the hell away from me", Sheppard muttered and Ronon nodded in agreement.

They took off and Sheppard dialled the gate and spoke to Weir.

"We got Lyssa, tell Beckett to be standing by".

"Will do", Weir replied, glad they were all safe.

ooOoo

The infirmary seemed a hive of activity or so Sheppard mused as he stood waiting for Beckett to give him the low-down on Lyssa's condition.

He'd checked on Lorne, who was thankfully nothing more than concussed from where the creture had struck him round the head with it's huge paw and now he hovered by the bottom of the bed where Ellie was having the scratches on her arms treated by a nurse. Ronon sighed and approached him.

"Lyssa will be ok. She's tough", he said and Sheppard nodded, his eyes not leaving the curtain that was pulled around the area where Lyssa was.

Ronon glanced back at Ellie who nodded encouragingly at him and he turned back to Sheppard, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to apologise for the way i've been acting lately", he said.

The statement actually made Sheppard look away from the curtain and he looked at Ronon.

"Well, it's about time", Sheppard replied and Ronon glared at him.

"Look, I care about Lyssa, I can't help that", he began

"So do I", Sheppard said cutting him off and Ronon nearly said something else but thought better of it and just nodded instead.

"So we're ok?", Sheppard asked and Ronon slapped his shoulder.

"Always".

Just then, Beckett emerged from the curtain and both Sheppard and Ronon moved forward.

"She's ok. She's lost a lot of blood but her ability to heal quickly helped with that. Some of her wounds were quite deep and will probably take longer than she's used to to heal but she should be ok, poviding she takes it easy".

"Thanks Doc", Sheppard said and Ronon heard the relief in Sheppard's voice and he realised that he did actually care about Lyssa.

"Can I see her?", Sheppard asked and Beckett nodded.

"Aye, but not for long, she needs to rest".

Ronon and Sheppard glanced at one another before Sheppard moved behind the curtain.

The first thing that struck him was how pale she looked. And fragile. Lyssa never normally looked fragile.

"Hey", she murmered, holding a hand out to Sheppard which he immediately took in his own.

"How you doin?", he asked, dropping a kiss gently onto her forehead.

"Better for seeing you", she replied and Sheppard finally smiled.

"Jeez, Lyssa you had me worried", he said, pressing his lips to her temple. He wanted to crush her against him and never let her go.

Never let her go? Now that was a strange one. He'd never had that kind of thought about any of his lovers in the past.

Lyssa's voice brought him back to reality.

"You were worried about me?", she asked almost incredulously and he nodded.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?", he said and Lyssa suddenly felt teary. Must be the medication Beckett had given her.

"I'm just not used to having a whole lot of people care about me", she replied, her voice wavering slightly and Sheppard rolled his eyes, trying to make her feel better as he said,

"You sound just like Ronon used to when he first came here".

Lyssa looked at him at the mention of Ronon's name and Sheppard grinned.

"We 'talked'. We're ok now", he explained and Lyssa smiled, relieved.

"I'm glad. You're both important to me", she said, her smile widening when Sheppard moved in closer, his lips inches from hers.

"I take it i'm slightly more important than he is though?", he murmered, his breath tickling her lips and Lyssa nodded as her eyes drifting closed in anticipation of his kiss.

"Most definitely".

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 17****th**** May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 8 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This storey follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe her wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

* * *

"You are in soooo much trouble", Rodney said to Ellie as she walked alongside him as they, plus Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla headed for the briefing room to meet with Weir.

"Why?", Ellie asked, sounding suspicious.

"Elizabeth wants to know why you didn't use the tracking system to find Lyssa", Rodney said a little too smugly for Ellie's liking and she turned to glare at him.

"Let me see", she said thoughtfully, "Oh yes, now I remember. I was actually with the team rescuing Lyssa whilst you were here, safe and sound in the lab where the lap top is that could trace Lyssa's tracking device. So….I think you'll find that YOU'RE the one actually in trouble".

As she waltzed into the room, Rodney stopped, his mouth hanging open as he tried to think of an argument but couldn't. The others filed past him, following Ellie, Ronon grinning broadly at him and Rodney pulled a face at him.

The briefing went as well as could be expected and finally Sheppard voiced the question that had been on Ronon's mind too.

"Where's Jones now?".

"He's in one of the holding cells. We'll be sending him back to earth on the Deadalus' next trip back for the SGC to deal with him. The Odyssey is on her way here again so Jones will be gone in a few days", Weir replied.

Sheppard nodded, but Weir could tell both him and Ronon were not happy.

"There's nothing else I can do with him for the time being", Weir said.

"I know what I'd like to do to him", Ronon said and Sheppard agreed.

"I know how you must feel but we have to follow the correct channels", Weir said and Sheppard scowled, not seeming convinced.

"I want you all to submit reports on Jones' behaviour since he's been on Atlantis. Ellie, yours and Lyssa's will be crucial", Weir continued and Ellie nodded, avoiding Ronon's and Sheppard's gazes.

The meeting finished and they left to go back to their work. Ellie wanted to go and see Lorne and Lyssa but she found herself surrounded by Ronon and Sheppard.

"What's Jones been doing?", Ronon asked and Ellie looked at him.

"Ronon...", she began but he gave her the look that told her he wanted to know...now.

Sighing she glanced at Sheppard before looking back at Ronon.

"He criticised all my calculations and spoke to me like I was stupid a lot of the time and then when Lyssa defended me he would argue with her about her skills as a tracker. He didn't believe her when she said she sensed something wasn't right on that planet".

"Where was Lorne when all this was going on?", Sheppard asked.

"Usually out of earshot. Come to think of it, I never really thought about what Jones was doing...until now", Ellie replied.

"I think we should go and pay Jones a visit", Ronon said to Sheppard who agreed. They headed off and Ellie sighed again. There was no point trying to stop them.

ooOoo

Lyssa watched as Ellie entered the infirmary and headed straight for Major Lorne who she found to be asleep.

She smiled as Ellie headed toward her and came to stand by her bed.

"How are you feeling?", Ellie asked.

"Not too bad, i'm healing slower than normal but i'm getting there", Lyssa replied and Ellie nodded.

"Good. That's good", she replied, then asked, "How come you heal so fast?".

"It's the structure of my DNA. My mother was a very fast healer, faster than me, so it comes from her side of the family", Lyssa explained and Ellie said,

"I see".

The usual weird silence descended upon them. The one that usually came when they found themselves alone.

"Um, I should get back to the lab...", Ellie began but Lyssa reached out and snagged her sleeve.

"Stay...if you want? I could do with the company".

Ellie smiled and sat on the bed by Lyssa's legs.

"Ok".

"Thanks for getting the others to come back for me", Lyssa said and Ellie's smile widened.

"John didn't need any persuading", she said watching as Lyssa actually blushed.

"What's happened to Jones?", Lyssa asked and Ellie frowned.

"Dr Weir's got him in a holding cell awaiting transportation back to earth. Ronon and John have just gone to see him".

"That can't be good", Lyssa commented and Ellie agreed.

ooOoo

Jones paled as Ronon and Sheppard entered the room that housed the cell he was in and told the Marines on guard to give them a moment.

"What's going on Captain?", Sheppard asked as he and Ronon moved closer to the bars of the cell.

"Why am I being held here like this. I'm not a criminal", Jones replied, not answering the question.

"You tried to shoot my wife", Ronon growled but Jones shook his head.

"No. I was trying to get her to come to her senses and leave that...", he trailed off as Sheppard shot out a hand through the bars of the cell and gripped Jones' shirt.

"Watch what you say Captain", he warned and Jones gulped. "We don't leave our people behind, you should know that".

"I do know that but Hunter, well, she's not one of ours is she? No more than he is", and Jones looked at Ronon who moved his face very close to the bars.

"You'd better hope that I don't happen to catch up with you when you're being transferred to the Deadalus", he said menacingly and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah, because if he does i'll be right there with him". And with that he let go of Jones's shirt and thrust him backwards so that Jones landed on his backside.

"Are you threatening me?", Jones called as Ronon and Sheppard walked away and Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"Did you hear anyone threatening anyone just now?"

"Nope", Ronon replied and with that they left Jones stewing angrily.

ooOoo

A couple of days later Beckett released Lyssa from the infirmary as she was all but healed. The deep wounds on her body were now, miraculously, no more than scratches.

Having been told she still had to have a couple of rest days by Dr Weir she went in search of Sheppard who was apparently in his office.

She knocked on his open door and he looked up, grinning inanely when he saw it was her.

"Hey. Why didn't you tell me you were getting released, i'd have come and collected you", he said and Lyssa shrugged.

"Surprise", she said and Sheppard smiled.

"What're you doing?", Lyssa asked looking at the mound of paperwork in front of him and Sheppard stood and walked around his desk so that he could be near her.

"What I always have to do when i'm not off-world - security reports, mission reports, boring stuff, you know".

Lyssa nodded, her breath catching as Sheppard slipped a hand around her waist.

"How're you feeling?", he asked and Lyssa's mouth went dry when she realised what he was really asking.

"I'm fine", she managed.

"Uh-huh, that's good", Sheppard murmered as he pulled her against him with one hand whilst pushing the door shut with the other. He flicked the lock and then both his arms went around her properly, pressing her close against his hard body.

He moved her hair away from her ear and his mouth nuzzled it and Lyssa's eyes closed as he trailed a path down her neck.

Sheppard wanted to take it slow with Lyssa but this really wasn't the place, or the time for that matter, for slow love-making.

"I want you", he stated and Lyssa felt her insides turn to liquid at his words.

"Then have me", she whispered.

Sheppard groaned at her response and began to back her up toward his desk, his hands working on the laces on the bodice of the dress she wore.

Lyssa wrapped one arm around his shoulders and one hand delved into his short hair as he kissed her and she moaned as her behind bumped the edge of the desk and Sheppard's body was pressed intimately against hers.

Sheppard finally managed to get into the top of Lyssa's dress and she whimpered into his mouth as his hands covered both of her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

Lyssa's hands moved and she began to tug at his T-shirt, desperate to feel his warm skin against her and Sheppard obliged, moving away quickly to pull the garment over his head before he was back with her.

He reached down and pulled at the hem of her dress before wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her to sit on his desk. He moved in between her legs and deftly removed her panties as though he was an expert on such things and Lyssa reached for the buttons on his combats, a brief moment of apprehension passing over her again as she remembered he was a lot more experienced than she was.

Their hands moved frantically over one another, touching, teasing, caressing and just when Lyssa thought she could wait no longer Sheppard reached behind her and with one single swipe of his arm knocked everything he'd been working on onto the floor. He pushed her backwards and Lyssa reached for him as he moved over her.

She guided him into her slick entrance and they both groaned perhaps more loudly than they should have, given their current location.

All rational thought fled as Sheppard kissed Lyssa and she felt him sliding in and out of her. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her body jerked as she suddenly felt his fingers teasing the small nub just above where his body was meeting hers.

"John!", she cried out as she felt her body spasm unexpectedly and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

Sheppard took a nipple into his mouth to distract himself. The feel of Lyssa pulsing all around him had nearly driven him over the edge but he wanted this to last a while longer.

He stayed his body's movements and toyed with her nipples until he felt her breathing return to normal and then he started to move again, slowly, rhythmically, until suddenly Lyssa cried out again and he finally let himself enjoy his own release.

When it was over Sheppard braced himself on his elbows above her, grinning down at her.

Lyssa smiled back, looking more than content and Sheppard couldn't help himself as he said,

"How was that for you?", before dropping a kiss onto her open mouth.

"I'm not sure. Could've been a little better", Lyssa replied teasingly, loving Sheppard's 'oh i'm so hurt' look.

"I'll try harder next time", Sheppard said, nuzzling her neck again and Lyssa laughed, knowing he would.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 20th May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 9 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe her wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her input with this Chapter.**

* * *

Jones had been biding his time, watching and waiting, formulating his plan.

He was a good fighter. That was why the SGC had thought he was the ideal choice for Major Lorne's new team. The team that was supposed to have been just as good as Lt. Col. Sheppard's team was. And it would have been, if it hadn't been for that un-naturally fast healing creature that passed for a human being. He could have put up with the Dr. She'd have gotten better in time but Hunter….she didn't belong on the team.

It was her fault he was in here now. Hers and Ronon Dex's.

Everyone needed to learn that he was not a man to be crossed.

He stood as two marines approached his cell, ready to escort him to the Daedalus.

ooOoo

Sheppard had no idea the blow to the back of his head was coming, there was no way he could've defended himself against it.

As he crumpled to the floor Jones smiled.

One down, one to go.

ooOoo

"Colonel Caldwell, what's the status on Captain Jones?", Weir asked from the Gate room.

"We thought the delay was with you, he hasn't arrived on board yet", Caldwell replied and Weir frowned.

"We have no delay down here that I know of. Standby and I'll get an update from Sheppard", she replied.

Tapping her ear-piece several times she tried to contact Sheppard but with no luck.

Trying another tack she said, "Major Lorne, come in please this is Weir".

Immediately Lorne replied, "Yes ma'am?".

"I can't reach Lt. Col. Sheppard and Captain Jones and his escort haven't made it to the Daedalus yet. Can you check it out for me?", Weir responded, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"I'm on it now ma'am", Lorne replied and Weir sighed and folded her arms.

After five minutes, Lorne's voice buzzed in her ear.

"We've found the marine escort unconscious and there's no sign of Lt. Col. Sheppard. No-one's seen him".

"Keep searching Major", Weir said as she moved back to her office.

"Come in McKay", she said tapping her ear-piece but all she got back was a very loud snoring noise.

"Rodney?", she said again warily but when she only got the same sound again she tried,

"Dr Harrison are you there".

"Yes, I'm in the lab", Ellie replied.

"Is there something wrong with Rodney?", Weir asked and Ellie frowned.

"He's on a rest break why?".

"Never mind, can you locate Sheppard by his tracking device?", Weir said and Ellie spun around on her chair and faced another lap top.

"Sure, just give me one………..", but then her voice trailed off.

"Dr Harrison? Ellie?…….", Weir had now had enough.

"What the hell is going on here?", she said to anyone who was listening.

"What's up?", Ronon said as he appeared behind Weir.

"Oh, Ronon. Get to the lab. Something's going on, Jones, Sheppard and now Ellie have all disappeared", she said and Ronon took off toward McKay's lab.

ooOoo

Ellie stopped mid-sentence as Jones pressed a gun to her temple.

"Get up……slowly", he said, then added, "Take off your ear-piece and leave it on the side".

Ellie did as she was told, trying to inch her head away from the end of the gun but he just followed her with it.

The next thing Jones cracked the barrel against the side of her head and caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Now for step two.

ooOoo

Ronon reached the lab and even though nothing was out of place he knew something wasn't right.

"Ellie's not here", he reported to Weir.

Just then Lyssa appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on? I heard Jones, John and now Ellie have all disappeared", she said and Ronon nodded, looking around the lab as though the place would tell him something.

Both he and Lyssa spotted the ear-piece at the same time and Ronon said,

"We need to get McKay here fast. He can track them".

"We can track them", Lyssa said looking at him as though he forgotten what it was they did, where they had come from, their pasts.

Ronon nodded briefly and they left the lab, reporting to Weir that Rodney needed to get to the lab to start up the tracking on the lap top.

ooOoo

Ellie awoke with a throbbing in her temples and a sore arm?

'How did that work?', she wondered, trying to make her eyes focus enough so that she could look what was wrong with her arm which was inexplicably tied to her other arm at the wrists.

"You alright?", Sheppard's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up and squinted at him.

"Peachy", she replied.

He looked to be in no better condition than she was and she noticed his arm was bleeding.

She glanced back down at hers to see it was also bleeding.

"He's removed the trackers", she said and Sheppard nodded.

"Where is he now?", Ellie asked and Sheppard shrugged.

"He stepped out a while ago, he's not been back since".

Ellie looked around the dimly lit room and frowned.

"Where are we? I don't recognise this room".

"I think we're on the far side of the city. This part hasn't really been looked at properly yet", Sheppard replied and Ellie nodded.

"I tried the door", Sheppard said as though reading her mind and Ellie smiled wryly at him.

"I knew that", she replied.

Just then Jones re-entered and Sheppard and Ellie glanced at one another when they saw he was holding C4.

ooOoo

"McKay, how's the tracking coming?", Ronon asked as he and Lyssa ran through the corridors of Atlantis following the faint lead they had on Jones.

"I've got a lock on them but they're not moving", Rodney replied and it was Lyssa and Ronon's turn to glance at one another.

"Where are they?", Lyssa asked, her heart thumping in her chest and not from their run through the city.

"Well…..it looks like….but it can't be….", Rodney mumbled and Ronon grimaced. They didn't have time for his usual 'I know I'm right but I like people to prove it to me' games.

"McKay, just tell us the location", he barked into his ear-piece and Rodney flinched at the other end.

"Alright. No need to get shirty. According to this, Sheppard and Ellie are in the ocean".

"What?!", Ronon and Lyssa looked at one another before looking around at the huge window behind them where on the other side they could see the choppy water surrounding the city.

"John", Lyssa murmured and Ronon glanced at her.

"Jones has removed their tracking chips. That's what's in the ocean, not them", he muttered as he strode away and Lyssa didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or her.

ooOoo

"Get up", Jones said to Sheppard who did so very dubiously as he eyed the C4.

"What are you planning on doing with that?", he asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"I'm going to attach it to you", Jones replied, setting up the connections into the block of C4 he then proceeded to attach it to Sheppard's chest using a huge roll of Duck tape.

As Jones moved over to Ellie, Sheppard asked,

"Then what're you planning on doing? Blowing us sky high?" and he looked at Ellie as he added, "I always wanted to go out with a bang".

Ellie shook her head at his innuendo, then she watched as Jones knelt down in front of her and tied her legs together at the ankles.

"You can take a seat again Sir", Jones said to Sheppard who eyed him warily.

"What are you up to Jones?", he asked but sat down as Jones waved the switch at him that could detonate the C4.

"I'll be back for you", Jones said to him as he grabbed Ellie behind the knees and put her over his shoulder.

ooOoo

"Ronon, come in", Lorne's voice crackled in his ear.

"What is it?", Ronon asked as he and Lyssa stopped to listen to what the Major had to say.

"You may want to get up to the highest level, one of my men just spotted Jones up there and he's with Ellie.

"On my way", Ronon replied, heading for the level changer, closely followed by Lyssa.

They reached the outer walk-way in record time and saw Jones up ahead, Ellie in front of him, his arm around her neck.

"That was fast..you must have had a tip-off as to my location", Jones said, then pointed a gun at them as Ronon went to move forward.

"Stay where you are", he said and Ronon stopped despite his better judgement.

"Are you ok?", he said to Ellie and she nodded, her eyes glued to his. She had a very bad feeling about this and she had no idea what Jones' plan was.

Suddenly Jones began to pull her backwards toward the railings and Lyssa spotted the loose fittings at the same time Ronon did.

"Jones!", Ronon growled, his tone holding a warning that the Captain chose to ignore.

"Sorry about this Doctor but needs must", he said in Ellie's ear.

In one quick movement Jones swung Ellie around and she lost her balance and was unable to correct it as her feet and hands were tied. As she fell, Jones shoved her hard and she crashed through the loose barrier and began to fall toward the rocks and the ocean below.

Ellie's scream was lost on the wind and as Jones took off at a run around the corner, Ronon raced to the gap where the barrier had been and dived off.

Lyssa stood momentarily stunned as Ronon disappeared and then she followed Jones.

Lyssa was a fast runner and caught up to Jones in no time at all.

She was about to pounce on him when he spun to face her, waving the detonation switch at her.

Lyssa skidded to a halt.

"What's that?", she said even though her heart told her she knew exactly what it was. Question was, where was it's other half?

"You're going to do exactly as I tell you", Jones said and Lyssa glared at him.

"Or what?", she asked defiantly.

"If you don't Lt. Colonel Sheppard will be in a million tiny pieces and you don't want his death on your conscience now do you?", Jones replied.

Lyssa shook her head, thankful Jones didn't seem to know that she and John were involved. To be fair there was only really Ronon and Ellie who knew as far as she was aware. They had kept things pretty quiet up to now. She vowed to rectify that if, no when, they all got out of this alive.

"Turn around", Jones said and Lyssa did as he asked.

He tied her hands behind her back and then dragged her along with him.

They entered the room where Sheppard was sat and Jones propelled her forward so that she landed on her knees in front of him.

"Hi", Sheppard said brightly and Lyssa bit back a smile. He had a knack of easing tension but this time she was too distracted, too aware that he could die, that they both could.

"Come to join the party?", Sheppard asked and she nodded.

"Captain Jones insisted", she replied.

"I see you're wired for sound", she added and Sheppard glanced down at the C4 on his chest.

"Oh yeah, ready to rock and roll", he answered wryly and Jones sighed.

"Enough chit-chat", he said and Lyssa moved to sit next to Sheppard but Jones kicked her so she fell on her side.

"Hey", Sheppard grumbled and Jones turned to stare at him.

"You don't want her anywhere near you Sir, she's not like us, I told you".

"I don't want you anywhere near me Captain. You're a disgrace", Sheppard said angrily, watching as Lyssa managed to sit back up.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Don't ask her if she's alright", Jones shouted angrily and Lyssa looked at Sheppard as if to say 'just go along with him'.

Sheppard frowned but silently agreed. He looked back at Jones and said,

"So what exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to get out of here and you're going to help me. There is no way I'm going back to Earth to face a Court Marshal over her", Jones replied.

"So what do you want with Lyssa?", Sheppard continued with the questions.

"She should never have been allowed to set foot on Atlantis, she's not good enough. So I'm going to make sure she ends up like Ronon Dex", Jones answered smugly, thinking he sounded clever.

"What have you done to Ronon?", Sheppard asked, his hackles rising.

"Oh didn't I tell you he's dead?" Jones told him, then he started to laugh, "He followed that foolish wife of his down onto the rocks and into the ocean".

"How did Ellie end up in the ocean?", Sheppard asked.

"I pushed her…..she was really a traitor. She married Dex, she's on their side, she couldn't be trusted", Jones explained.

Lyssa watched as Jones put the detonator down, and took the opportunity. She got up whilst he was distracted and moved closer to him.

Jones suddenly turned around, his face murderous as he realised that she was about to attack him.

Lyssa rammed her whole body into his and knocked him back against a desk sending items scattering across the floor. Jones grunted as his side hit the desk at just the wrong angle, causing him great pain.

He recovered quickly and stood pushing Lyssa back. She managed to keep her balance as she fell back. Jones moved towards her his face full of hatred.

Lyssa knew he probably had an advantage over her being as his hands weren't tied behind his back like hers but she was determined not to give up.

As he came closer, she waited till just the right moment, then she saw his body leaning in towards her as he was about to hit out at her. She quickly moved to the side and he punched in to thin air and when his body was right beside her, she lifted her knee up and rammed it into his mid section, causing him to bend over at the pain.

She quickly pushed her foot in to his calf bone attempting to break his leg. She spied a knife he had hidden in his boot and knew she had to get it.

She changed tack and kicked him a few more times in the stomach, giving her time whilst he was winded to twist and pull the knife out.

Giving him one more kick for good measure, she moved over to Sheppard and turned her back to him, dropping the knife into his lap.

"You're pretty good", he said casually and Lyssa had to smile.

"Hurry up and cut through this tape", she replied and Sheppard did as he was told, enjoying being rescued.

Once her wrists were free she went to grab for the detonator but Jones' hand closed over it before hers could and they jumped apart as their hands brushed.

"Why couldn't you just do as you were told?", Jones hissed as he moved away from her and Lyssa glanced at Sheppard who was furiously trying to cut through the mountain of tape that was securing the C4 to his chest.

Lyssa looked back at Jones who held the switch up for her to see as his thumb slowly flicked it to one side.

"Noooo……….", Lyssa cried as the other side of the room exploded and began to crash down around them.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Love Can****t Hide**

**Date : 23 May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 10 of 10**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter, Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love After Love.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : Following her second reunion with Ronon, Lyssa realises that maybe her wasn't her 'one true love' after all.**

* * *

Ellie hit the ocean side-on, the force of the impact and the pain in her shoulder rendering her unconscious straight away.

Her body began sinking lower and lower, down into the murky depths until her tied hands hooked over a massive plant that seemed to be growing from the rocks that surrounded the foundations of Atlantis and then she just floated there looking ghost-like, her dark hair contrasting starkly with her white skin.

Ronon had seen the point that Ellie had entered the water and he tried his best to land, feet-first into the water, as close as possible to where he had seen her disappear.

His bones jarred at the impact as he hit the water but he took no notice and immediately began to dive deeper, trying to push the thought that he may never find Ellie to the back of his mind.

ooOoo

Lyssa was cut off from Jones as a huge part of the ceiling fell down in between them.

She stumbled backwards, falling over some rubble, coughing as dust filled her lungs.

"John!!", she choked out even though she couldn't hear anything but the sound of the blast ringing in her ears.

She began frantically pulling at bits of debris, throwing it behind her as she tried to clear a path toward where she thought Sheppard had been sitting.

Her ear-piece crackled and Weir's voice sounded.

"Lyssa? Come in please. What's happening, the cities' sensors picked up an explosion of some kind?".

Lyssa was tempted to ignore Weir's questions, she needed to find John, but instead she heard herself saying.

"Jones is still loose. Some C4 detonated in the room we were in. I think Colonel Sheppard is buried under the rubble……", she trailed off, reluctant to say that he may also be in a zillion pieces under the rubble.

"I'll send you some help", Weir said.

Lyssa didn't respond, merely continued to plough her way through the wreckage. She fought back tears as despair threatened. What was it about her? Why was happiness always taken from her?

ooOoo

Ronon's lungs were beginning to burn but he continued to swim around, his eyes scanning for signs of Ellie.

He was just reluctantly thinking he was going to have to go up for some air when he spotted her anchored to some plant life that was bobbing merrily in the oceans' current.

As he headed toward her he shut out the fact that she looked deathly pale and lifeless.

He grabbed her arms and hooked them around his neck and quickly headed for the surface.

As they broke through Ronon gasped for air before heading toward the rocks thankful when he saw Lorne and some of his men gathered with a medical team.

He lifted Ellie into the arms of a couple of marines who lay her on the rocky surface and as the medical team took over they turned to help Ronon out only to see he was already clambering up onto the rocks.

He reached Ellie's side in time to hear one of the medics say,

"She has no pulse……."

ooOoo

Sheppard groaned and shoved at a huge piece of what he assumed was part of the ceiling.

He managed to raise his arms up into the air, still tied at the wrists, and waved to anyone who might be around.

Suddenly he heard Lyssa's strangled cry.

"John!! Stay there….I'm coming".

"I hadn't planned on moving", he called out and he grinned as he heard Lyssa mutter something rude.

He heard her moving things around and then she managed to shove the piece of ceiling away enough to enable him to sit up.

As soon as he was upright Lyssa threw her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to every available bit of his skin and Sheppard laughed as she then proceeded to check every inch of him.

"I'm ok….really. Untie my hands then I can check you over", he said and Lyssa sat back to look at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me", she said.

"Humour me", Sheppard said holding his hands out to indicate she cut the tape around his wrists.

As soon as the tape was cut Sheppard pulled her toward him, his mouth meeting hers in a fiery kiss.

They were so engrossed that they failed to notice the marines gathering in what had been the doorway until they heard a feminine cough and Lyssa jumped away from Sheppard to see Teyla watching them with some fascination.

"Teyla", Sheppard said, struggling to get up .

"I take it you are well Colonel?", Teyla asked and Sheppard had the good grace to colour up.

"Yeah…look….what's happening with Jones and has anyone found out what the hell has happened to Ronon?"

"We are still searching for Captain Jones and I am uncertain as to Ronon's whereabouts, I thought he was with Lyssa", Teyla replied.

"Jones pushed Ellie from one of the walk-ways and Ronon jumped off after her", Lyssa filled Teyla in, her own thoughts turning to their friends, wondering if they were ok.

"We need to keep looking for Jones", Sheppard said to Teyla and the marines, then he turned to Lyssa.

"You're with me", he said, then on seeing the look on her face added, "Ronon will be fine and he'll find Ellie".

As they all headed off they prayed he was right.

ooOoo

Ronon watched on, feeling numb as the medical team worked on Ellie, trying to resuscitate her. Just as he thought he couldn't stand it any longer Ellie began to cough and got rid of the water that had filled her lungs.

"Ellie!", he called, going to reach for her hands and realising that both them and her feet were still tied together.

He freed them using the knife from his boot and then gathered her against him as she coughed some more.

"I thought I'd lost you", he mumbled into her wet hair and Ellie clung to him feeling safe and warm but becoming painfully aware that her shoulder was killing her.

"My shoulder", she murmured and Ronon pulled back to check her out.

"It looks like she's dislocated it", one of the medics said and Ronon nodded.

He lay her back down and took her hand as the medic got into position.

"The doc's just going to reset your shoulder….it'll only take a second ok?", he said and Ellie nodded, squeezing his hand tightly.

As the medic popped her shoulder back into place Ellie promptly passed out.

"We should get her to the infirmary", he said and Ronon agreed.

ooOoo

Jones was sweating as he made it to one of the jumper bays. He had no idea if Sheppard or Hunter were still alive and he hadn't stopped to find out. He needed to get away and fast and he was grateful he had just missed the tracking implants programme which had taken place just before his arrival on Atlantis. He offered up a thanks to McKay who hadn't gotten around to making sure he had gotten one.

Just as he opened the back of a jumper he saw Teyla and some marines enter the bay, their guns trained upon him. Quickly he closed the jumper door and sat in the pilot's seat.

As they opened fire, he took off, laughing as he left the city.

"This is Teyla. Jones just took off in a jumper", she reported and when Lyssa informed Sheppard he cursed colourfully and kicked a nearby door.

"Give me your ear-piece", he said to Lyssa, holding his hand out as she began to remove it.

"Elizabeth this is Sheppard. We need to leave right now if we're going to catch Jones", he said and Lyssa watched. She had never seen Sheppard look so annoyed.

"That's a negative Colonel. We can catch up with Jones at a later date. We need to regroup", Elizabeth's voice came back, her response doing nothing for Sheppard's mood.

"Is there any news on Ronon?", he asked and Lyssa looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, he's fine, he's in the infirmary with Ellie", Weir replied and Sheppard nodded once at Lyssa to confirm Ronon was ok.

"Is Ellie alright?", he asked.

"As far as I know. I'll see you in the briefing room shortly", Weir said and Sheppard ripped the ear-piece out of his ear.

"Damn it", he cursed and Lyssa wanted to reach for him but held back.

"We'll find Jones", she offered.

"Damn right we will", he replied angrily, "We should be following him now".

"Dr Weir must have her reasons for not giving the go ahead", Lyssa reasoned but Sheppard didn't respond. He stalked off down the corridor and Lyssa followed.

After what could only be described as all out war in the briefing room, Sheppard finally followed Weir's instruction to stand down and let some of the other teams search for Jones.

Reluctantly he and Lyssa accepted the extra day's leave Weir offered them and they headed off to the infirmary to see Ronon and Ellie. Once that was done and they had established both their friends were safe and well they headed to their quarters, Lyssa hanging back slightly when she reached the corner that would take her to her own room.

"You're not coming with me?", Sheppard asked and she looked at him uncertainly.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted company?", she said and Sheppard reached for her hand.

Silently they walked to his room and went inside.

"I need a shower", Sheppard said beginning to get undressed and Lyssa's mouth dried as his body was revealed to her.

She watched his butt appreciatively as he headed for the bathroom, her feet taking on a life of their own as she followed him.

"If you're going to join me you'd be more comfortable without your clothes", Sheppard said as he stepped into the cubicle and Lyssa blushed. She began to remove her clothes just the same though.

As she stepped into the shower, Sheppard switched on the water and she gasped as it doused their bodies.

At first they just stood there letting the water rinse the dust from their hair and then Sheppard reached for the soap.

He grinned wickedly at her as he held it up.

"Shall I go first?", he asked.

"No, I will", Lyssa said, her heart beating faster at the look in his eyes.

She took the soap from his hands and began rubbing it to work up a lather and Sheppard watched her, his body hard and she hadn't even touched him yet.

As she began to move her soapy hands over his shoulders he closed his eyes, willing himself to keep still and not reach for her.

She moved down his body slowly and Sheppard couldn't help the groan that escaped him as she knelt before him, her hands paying close attention to a very delicate part of his anatomy.

When he was clean she tentatively put her mouth to his hard shaft and ran her tongue along it's length.

Sheppard threaded a hand into her hair, sounding breathless as he said,

"Lyssa you don't have to….." but he trailed off as her mouth closed over him.

Lyssa worked him with her tongue. She could feel his muscled thighs trembling as he tried to keep control and it pleased her that she could make him feel that way.

She was enjoying pleasuring him and was mildly disappointed when he gripped her shoulders and pulled her up.

"No more", he said, his breathing erratic as his mouth met hers.

He manoeuvred her against the wall of the shower, his hand sliding in between her wet legs and Lyssa found they parted for him without much resistance. She moaned as he slid a finger along her lips and her body leaned in to him as he pushed a finger up inside of her.

She wantonly raised a leg and hooked it over the top of one of his thighs allowing him deeper access and Sheppard moaned as he pushed a second finger inside her and felt her muscles clench around them.

Lyssa's cheekbones flushed as she came. Her orgasms with Sheppard always seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking her by surprise with their swiftness.

Suddenly Sheppard picked her up, resting her back against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips as best she could. She dug her nails into his wet back as she felt his tip pushing at her moist entrance.

"John", she said his name, feeling as though she needed to gasp for air as he thrust his full length into her in one easy movement.

"Are you ok?", he asked, his body buried deep inside hers and she nodded, unable to speak.

Sheppard smiled at her as he rolled his hips upwards and Lyssa moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. He braced her more firmly against the wall, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder as he lost his fight for control.

Lyssa cried out as her second orgasm gripped her and Sheppard also moaned his pleasure in her ear as he came.

They relaxed against the shower wall, the water still pelting down around them as there breathing returned to normal.

"Now that's what I call a good shower", Sheppard murmured, his lips tickling her neck and Lyssa smiled.

They eventually emerged from the shower and Lyssa grimaced when she saw her dirty clothes on the floor.

As Sheppard got some fresh clothes and began to dress her saw her still wrapped in her towel and said,

"What's wrong?".

"You couldn't lend me something to wear could you so I can go and get some clean clothes", Lyssa said and Sheppard nodded.

"Sure, here you go", he replied handing her the shirt he had been about to put on.

Lyssa pulled it on, frowning when she saw it only fell to the top of her thighs. She looked up to see Sheppard grinning at her.

"Nice legs", he said and Lyssa stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's a good job my room is only around the corner", she said and Sheppard laughed.

"Do you fancy a trip to the mainland, get some fresh air?, he asked suddenly.

Lyssa jumped at the chance. She had been wondering what he wanted to do now, whether he wanted to be alone or do whatever without her.

"You go and change then and I'll meet you in jumper bay 2, I think there's a drop off scheduled in a while, they can give us a lift".

They left his room together and Sheppard scowled at two passing marines who openly gawped at Lyssa's shapely legs.

"Hey", he grumbled and they immediately turned their heads away and continued walking but a little faster.

"I'll see you shortly then", Lyssa smiled, his obvious jealous reaction boosting her mood and she walked away from him, trying her best to walk seductively and hoping it worked.

It did and Sheppard groaned and turned away as he headed the other way.

ooOoo

As Jones left the planet in the jumper he smiled at his good fortune.

As far as he was aware Hunter, Ronon and Ellie were all dead. He hoped Colonel Sheppard was alright but he seriously doubted it. Still, it didn't matter now. He was on his way to a new life on a new planet…..

ooOoo

Lyssa hummed a tune happily as she made her way to the jumper bay. She had chosen to wear a dress for their trip as she was feeling decidedly feminine. She had Sheppard to thank for that she supposed. He certainly knew how to bring out the woman in her.

She entered the bay but didn't see Sheppard immediately. She stood to one side, looking out for him and two female marines who didn't notice her came to stand just around the corner from her. She listened unintentionally as they began to chat.

"Did you hear that Colonel Sheppard is sleeping with Lyssa Hunter now?", one said to the other.

"No. Really?", the other replied and Lyssa bit back a smile until the other said bitterly,

"It won't last, they never do…as soon as he's had enough of her she'll just be another notch on his bedpost".

"Like you were you mean?", the other marine said and the other one laughed sarcastically.

"Oh very funny".

As they began to talk about something else, Lyssa moved away feeling a bit numb.

She was about to leave the bay when Sheppard entered. He carried a bag and grinned his usual happy smile at her and she forced herself to smile back.

"I thought we could have a picnic", he said dropping a kiss onto her cheek, not seeming to notice her sudden mood change.

He took her hand and guided her to the jumper that was headed for the mainland and they took their seats.

They both chatted to other passengers on the journey so Sheppard still didn't notice Lyssa had gone quiet.

Once down on the mainland they exited the jumper to a bright and sunny day and Sheppard took a moment to breath in deeply.

"Ahh…..that's good", he said and Lyssa regarded him silently.

"Should we head for the meadow or did you want to go see the village?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa shrugged.

"It's up to you", she replied and Sheppard looked at her.

"Are you alright?", he asked and Lyssa nodded.

She was wondering whether she should ask him what kind of relationship he thought they had. She couldn't make her mind up but one thing she did know was that she did not want to be just another notch on his bedpost.

"We'll head for the meadow, I'm kinda hungry", Sheppard said reaching for her hand and Lyssa let him take it whilst she still pondered.

They walked out into the huge meadow, out to where the flowers and grass grew quite tall and they were hidden from prying eyes. Sheppard wanted to maybe get cosy with her again on the blanket he had brought but he didn't want an audience whilst he was doing it.

Lyssa watched as he spread the blanket out, flattening the tall grass and then laying out the items he had brought. She sat down and continued to mull things over as he poured her a glass of something fizzy.

Surely if he thought she was nothing more than a bed-mate he wouldn't even make this small effort to be alone with her.

"What shall we toast to?", Sheppard asked as he held his glass out to her.

"Surviving a C4 explosion?", she suggested and he smiled.

"Sounds good", he said clinking his glass against hers and taking a swig of the liquid.

Lyssa touched the drink to her lips and sipped slightly, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"You seem a little quiet, are you sure you're ok?", Sheppard asked eventually when Lyssa refused to meet his gaze.

"I…….um…..I'm ok", Lyssa murmured but Sheppard knew she wasn't being truthful.

"Tell me. If you don't I can't do anything to help", he said and Lyssa finally raised her head and looked at him.

"Am I just another notch on your bedpost?", she asked and saw Sheppard nearly choked on his drink as he swallowed hard.

"What?!", he spluttered, "What the hell makes you think that?".

"I…….", she hesitated, uncertain as to whether to tell him but he looked annoyed so she continued,

"I overheard two female marines talking in the jumper bay. One of them basically said that once you'd had enough of me I'd just be another notch on your bedpost".

Sheppard groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"That would be Jo", he said, referring to the only female marine he knew that was bitter about the way things had turned out between them.

"Jo", Lyssa repeated and Sheppard nodded and uncovered his face.

"She's still kinda upset that I didn't really want to go ahead with moving my stuff into her room following our one and only night together".

"I see", Lyssa replied and Sheppard sighed and moved closer to her.

"Lyssa…..you should take no notice of Jo. Things just didn't work for me and her and she just has to deal with it in her own way and if that's to come out with stupid comments to her friends then just let her get on with it. We know how things are between us and that's all that matters".

He cupped her face and went to kiss her but she held back.

"Do we know how things are? I'm a little……uncertain", she said.

Sheppard kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth as he murmured,

"Put it this way, you're the only woman that's kept me interested and coming back for more….so I'm fairly clear on how I stand".

Lyssa closed her eyes as he nibbled her ear, his words easing her nerves slightly. It wasn't the answer she'd been looking for but she trusted Sheppard enough to know that if he had been thinking this was only short-term then he would have said so.

Sheppard took the glass from Lyssa's hand and put it to one side with his and then he pushed her gently back onto the blanket.

Lyssa looked up at him as he settled his weight above her and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss left her breathless and she couldn't speak as he said cheekily,

"Want to get naked?".

She reached for his T-shirt, pulling it up so that her hands could feel his heated skin, her actions giving him her answer and Sheppard moaned as he reached down and pushed her dress up her silky thighs.

"You drive me crazy Lyss", he mumbled and Lyssa loved the way he shortened her name.

Sheppard moved down slightly, his mouth seeking a nipple through the material of her dress and she gasped when his teeth nipped at her tight bud, the sensation making her shift her hips restlessly.

Sheppard felt his body harden as Lyssa ground her hips against him and the friction of his erection against his jeans made him groan.

As usual he had started with every intention of going slow with Lyssa but just being this close to her pumped a fire through his veins that he couldn't control.

He unbuttoned her dress and her breasts were revealed to him and he went from one to the other, his tongue laving both of them, making Lyssa squirm beneath him. She pulled at his T-shirt and he pulled his mouth from her body just long enough to get rid of the garment and then he was back with her.

Lyssa reached for the button and zipper on his jeans and then reached inside and Sheppard's body throbbed as her hand closed around him.

He wanted more…he had to have more…now.

He moved a hand and his fingers traced the edge of her panties. Lyssa sighed and moved her hands around to massage his buttocks and Sheppard groaned again. He slipped a finger inside her folds, pleased to find her wet and ready.

He didn't take the time to remove her underwear, merely moved it to one side and then joined his body with hers in one slick movement.

Lyssa cried out and Sheppard paused until he was certain it was a cry of pleasure and then he began the long sure strokes that would bring them both the release they strove for.

As he pushed in and out of her, Lyssa clung to him, emotion suddenly beginning to overwhelm her. Her orgasm heightened her feelings and she began to shake.

"John I….I…..", she began but stopped and her eyes sprung open as she realised what she had almost said.

Sheppard couldn't stop his orgasm even if he had wanted to but after it was over he looked down at Lyssa with a tenderness that made her want to cry.

"You're not going all soft on me are you Hunter?", he teased, his lips touching the tip of her nose and she shook her head, blinking back the tears she had almost shed.

She hoped that one day she would be brave enough to tell Sheppard she loved him and that maybe, just maybe one day he would say it to her.

The End

Lyssa, Sheppard, Ronon and Ellie will return in : LOVE UNDER PRESSURE


End file.
